


fall for you (over again)

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Superladies Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: When Maggie moves to National City, she doesn’t expect to run into a ghost from her past.orThe childhood best friends AU that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Superladies Challenge on tumblr; prompt - friends
> 
> Mostly Maggie's POV but a random bit of Alex's POV because apparently I can't write sanvers without including a Danvers sisters scene.

To sum things up, National City is a shit show.

Maggie knows it’s because of her small-town background, and she’s not used to the whole big city environment, but it really shouldn’t take forty minutes of sitting in standstill traffic to get from the airport to the motel she’ll be staying at until she finds a more permanent residence. Even Gotham wasn't this bad.  Her Uber driver cuts off at least three people, runs two red lights, and almost gets hit once.  Maggie finds herself saying the Hail Mary under her breath even though she hasn’t been to church in years.

Maggie really hopes her Triumph Bonneville t100 doesn’t take too long to ship across the country.  She regrets not just riding the damn thing all the way from Blue Springs.

By the time she’s dropped off at the motel with her suitcase and an outrageously large fare, it’s well past midnight.  Her first day on the new job is tomorrow and she will be all but useless if she doesn’t get a good night’s sleep.  Maggie will be damned if she doesn’t make a good first impression on the new boss.

Maggie hastily checks into her room and passes out over the bedsheets without changing out of her clothes.

She wakes up in desperate need of coffee before her first day on the new job.

Maggie takes a quick shower and puts on her favorite leather jacket and matching boots, then finds the nearest coffee shop on her way to the station.  It’s this place called Noonan’s, and according to Google Maps it has a five-star rating, so Maggie figures it’s a decent place to get a cup of coffee.

When she takes a sip, Maggie finds that she made the right decision.  It’s some damn good coffee and will definitely get her through at least half of the day.  As she grabs some napkins and an extra packet of sugar, Maggie can’t help but overhear a conversation as two women leave their table and head for the doors.

“Are you saying you don’t think I can finish a thirty-pound burrito in an hour?”

“No, I know you can, but that doesn’t mean you _should_.”

“But if you finish it by yourself they make you part-owner of the restaurant.”

“Why do you even want to be part-owner of a restaurant?”

“Bragging rights.”

Maggie turns around to leave and head to work, but freezes in her tracks when she sees a ghost from her past.  It’s been twelve years, but she would recognize that face anywhere—the dark, meaningful eyes, the freckles, brown hair with the hint of red highlights when you see it in just the right light.

Before Maggie can stop herself, she calls out.  “Alex?”

The woman tenses when she hears her name and looks around.  Her eyes fall on Maggie, and after a moment of confusion, her eyes grow wide with realization.  She remembers.

Maggie takes this as an invitation to approach, shaking her head in awe.  “Alex Danvers, if I live and breathe.”

“Maggie?” Alex sputters.  “Maggie _Sawyer_?”

“In the flesh.”

“What the hell are you doing in National City?” Alex asks, baffled.  “Last I heard from you was when you moved to Fucktown, Nowhere.”

“I think you mean Blue Springs, Nebraska,” Maggie says.  “Don’t worry, it’s a common mistake.  One wrong turn and you end up in Fucktown, Nowhere.”  Alex laughs, and Maggie realizes for the first time in twelve years that it’s a sound she’s missed so dearly.  “I just moved here for work.  Got in last night, actually.  What about you?  Couldn’t get out of Midvale fast enough?”

Alex nods enthusiastically.  “As soon as I graduated high school I took off.  Undergrad at Stanford, then PhD here in National City.  I loved it so much that I stayed.”

“Plus I was here and we both know you missed me!”  Alex grins and nudges the girl next to her.  Maggie hadn’t even noticed she was there.  The blonde hair and bright eyes look oddly familiar, but it’s the glasses that give it away, the exact same pair that she’s somehow held onto all these years.  “You probably don’t remember me, Maggie, but I—“

“No, Kara, of course I remember!” Maggie quickly says.  “It’s not every day your best friend gets a foster sister.”  Maggie looks the girl up and down, taking in her colorful attire and her bright smile.  “You have not changed a bit.  It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Kara replies with a heartwarming smile.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work or my boss will have my head.  See you around, Maggie!”

Maggie waves her off.  “You two seem close,” she says.

Alex’s lips turn up into a soft smile.  “Yeah,” she replies.  “That didn’t really happen until after you left, but now we’re practically inseparable.”

“Well you know I always liked her,” Maggie says.

“Thus proving that you’ve always had better judgment than me.”

They laugh softly for a moment, then fall into a silence.  It’s not tense, or awkward.  Maggie is mostly just speechless.  Of all the people she expected to reconnect with in her life, she never imagined Alex Danvers would be one of them.

“How are you, Alex?” Maggie finally asks with a sigh.  “It’s been, god—“

“Twelve years,” Alex finishes for her.  “Almost to the day.”

It was a stifling summer morning in August when Maggie broke the news to her best friend that she was moving right before their senior year of high school.  After many hugs, tears, and promises to call, Maggie was gone a week later.  Maggie called three times and Alex called once before they both got caught up in their own, separate lives.

“Shit, you’re right,” Maggie mutters.  She knew there was a reason she always became fairly grumpy in August, and it wasn’t just the heat.

“I’ve been good, really,” Alex says.  “And you?”

Maggie sucks in a quick breath.  “I’ve been better,” she confesses.  “National City is a fresh start, but it’ll take some adjusting.  Running into you, though… wow, what a great welcome.”

Alex chuckles, and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear as she looks away.  Maggie thinks she sees a tinge of pink on Alex’s cheeks, but she can’t be too sure.

Alex bites her lip, and Maggie feels something flutter in her chest.  “Look, Maggie, I have to get to work, but it’s so good to see you.  Do you want to grab a drink, or something?”

Maggie nods quickly.  “I would love to.”

“Here,” Alex says, and hands off her phone, with the new contact screen up.  Maggie types in her phone number.  “I’ll call you,” Alex continues.  “And we can make plans.  This weekend, maybe?”

“Yeah, I’m free,” Maggie says as she hands back Alex’s phone.

“Great,” Alex replies.  “I’ll—I’ll see you.”  She holds Maggie’s gaze for a moment longer before she looks down at her phone to check the time.  “Shoot, I—I gotta go.  ‘Bye, Maggie.”  Alex starts backing up out of the shop.  “I’ll call you, or text you, or whatever.”  Alex bumps into the glass door by mistake before she opens it, but soon enough Alex is through the door and with one last wave, she disappears down the street.

Maggie stares after her, still dazed and confused, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest.  After a moment, she checks the time on her watch.  “Shit,” Maggie curses.  She’s going to be late for her first day of work.

Maggie sprints the rest of the way to the station, trying not to spill her coffee.  Thankfully she’s only a couple minutes late, and her new captain is understanding of everything—first day, new job, new _city_ —so Maggie just apologizes profusely and promises it won’t happen again.

She gets her badge and her gun.  “Welcome to NCPD Science Division,” the captain says.

Maggie flops down at her desk with a stack of case files to read through, to familiarize herself with the kind of stuff she’ll be working on here when her phone buzzes with a text from an unknown number.

 _It’s Alex_ , the text says, and Maggie smiles.  _Figured you should have my number too._

Maggie is already typing out a reply when her phone buzzes again with another text from Alex.

 _It was good to see you today_.

Maggie feels that flutter in her chest again and fights off a grin as she types out, _Good to see you too, Alex :)_

It’s shaping up to be a pretty good first day of work.  Maggie silences her phone so she won’t be distracted and digs into the old case files.

 

* * *

 

“Are you Facebook stalking Maggie Sawyer?”

Alex slams her laptop closed.  “No,” she scoffs.  “Why would I ever—I don’t need to Facebook stalk her, she’s—“

Kara hands Alex a soda and gives her a look.

Alex frowns and snatches the drink from her hands.  “Okay, _fine_ , I was Facebook stalking her.”  She opens her laptop and continues her scrolling.  “Did you know she was in Gotham before this?  I wonder why she left.”

Kara flops down on the couch next to her.  “Hm, maybe you could just _ask her_?  Like a normal, sane person would do?”

“Both of us are neither normal nor sane,” Alex mutters

Kara nods whimsically.  “This is true.”  She leans into Alex’s side and peers over her shoulder at the screen.  “Ooh, she went to Pride last summer?  I didn’t know Gotham has a Pride parade.”

Alex’s eyes skim over a picture of Maggie, rainbow cape tied to her back, kissing an attractive redhead in a plaid flannel.  Her stomach twists uncomfortably and she quickly scrolls further down the page.  “I guess they do,” Alex mumbles.

“Alex, you didn’t tell me she’s a cop!” Kara gasps.  “That’s so cool!”

Alex clicks on the picture Kara sees.  The caption, _I catch bad guys for a living_ , is under a picture of Maggie, hair much shorter than when Alex saw her yesterday, posing in a badass stance with her gun in hand and badge on her hip.  “Huh,” Alex muses.  “I didn’t know.”

Suddenly, Kara gasps.  “Alex!”

Alex practically jumps out of her seat.  “What?!”

“Did you tell her you’re gay too?” Kara asks.

Alex opens her mouth in shock, shaking her head, then glares at her sister.  “Jesus, Kara, no!  The fact that I’m gay didn’t come up in the three minutes we spent talking at Noonan’s!”

Kara frowns.  “Sorry, I just meant—you said you were the first person she came out to, she’ll probably think it’s cool that you are too.”

Alex shakes her head, but can’t help the small smile that upturns the corners of her lips.  “Yeah, maybe.”  She turns back to her laptop with a wistful sigh, then notices something off.  “Crap.”

“What?” Kara asks.

“Crap crap crap crap _crap!_ ”  She quickly clicks, eyes wide in fear.

“Alex, what is it?”

“You made me like a picture!  Accidentally!”

“So?”

“Kara this was two years ago!  We’re not even Facebook friends!”

“Oh.”  Kara frowns.  “Well, you unliked it, right?”  Alex nods.  “That’s fine, maybe she didn’t even notice!”

Alex glances back down at the laptop screen to find a new red notification in the friend requests tab.  From Maggie Sawyer.

“I think she noticed.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie gets to the bar Alex suggested ten minutes early.  To say she’s eager would be a bit of an understatement.  Ever since she ran into Alex the other day, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her.  They’ve only exchanged a few texts, confirming their plans together for tonight, so Maggie is excited to see her again, talk to her.

What Maggie can’t figure out is why she’s so damn nervous for tonight.  It’s just Alex.  It’s just drinks.  Or is it a date?  Alex had seemed a little nervous when she asked Maggie to hang out.  Although, as far as she knows, Alex Danvers is as straight as they come.  She had said so much when Maggie came out to her their sophomore year of high school.  It’s not like Maggie _wants_ this to be a date.  Maggie kicks herself internally for thinking about this right now, because it’s too late, so she just knocks back a beer before Alex arrives to hopefully calm the nerves a bit.

“Getting started without me?” a voice calls from behind her.  Maggie spins around on her barstool to find Alex, looking badass as ever in a leather jacket and jeans.

“Sorry,” Maggie says.  “Got here a little early.  Figured a drink while I wait wouldn’t hurt.  You want a beer?”

“Please,” Alex replies.  “I can grab us a booth?”

“Sure.”  Maggie orders another beer, for Alex, and follows her to the booth in the back corner she had found.  “Here you go,” she says, placing the glass on the table in front of Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex mutters, and takes a sip.  They’re quiet for a moment, both unsure of what to say.  “Sorry,” Alex finally says.  “I just—this is so weird.  It’s been twelve years.”

“I know,” Maggie replies with a shake of her head.  “It’s unexpected.”

“So you’re a cop?” Alex asks.  Maggie quirks an eyebrow and nods.  “Oh, come on, we both know you caught me Facebook stalking.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I was doing the same,” Maggie confesses with a soft laugh.

“It does.”

“What do you do now?” Maggie asks.  “You said you have a PhD, that’s pretty impressive, Doctor Danvers.”

Alex rolls her eyes, but the soft smile on her lips tells Maggie that she’s not annoyed.  “Biomedical engineering.  I do a lot of consulting work.”

“Very cool.”

Alex doesn’t speak up again after that, and she continues to sip her beer.  Maggie grows nervous, and her heart thumps erratically in her chest.  Maybe this is going to be awkward.  They were best friends in _high school_.  High school seems like a lifetime away now.  They’re completely different people now.

The background noise from the bar is like static in Maggie’s ears, and she’s suddenly uncomfortable with the silence, but it all dies down the moment Alex clears her throat.

“I missed you, you know.”  Alex doesn’t meet Maggie’s eyes, and she speaks softly, like she’s never admitted it out loud before.

“I missed you too,” Maggie says quickly, but Alex shakes her head.

“No, I mean, I really missed you,” Alex repeats.  Her eyes dart up, and Maggie can see how vulnerable she feels.  “You were my best friend, Mags.  I know it wasn’t your fault you had to leave, and I know it was hard to keep in touch after and the entire situation was out of our control, but—“

“But that didn’t make it suck any less.”

Alex lets out a deep breath and nods.  “Yeah.”

Instead of apologizing, or telling Alex how much it hurt her too, because those things went unsaid, Maggie nudges Alex with her elbow and raises her glass.  “To making up for lost time,” she toasts.  It elicits a smile from Alex, who clinks her glass against Maggie’s.

They finish off their beers and order another round.

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for a game of pool right about now,” Maggie suggests.

Alex challenges her with a playful glare.  “You’re on, Sawyer.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie regrets suggesting a game of pool almost immediately because she had no idea Alex is a boss at pool.  Maggie is getting her ass handed to her.

The only good to come out of this is that any slight awkward tension with Alex from earlier in the night is now gone.  They chat like old friends, which they are, and the twelve-year wall that had been built between them is being torn down, brick by brick.

“You’re kidding,” Alex sputters, almost choking on her drink.

“I’m not!” Maggie exclaims.  She holds her pool cue next to her and raises two fingers in the air.  “I swear to the gay gods, I am not kidding.”

“You seriously got caught making out with the preacher’s daughter under the bleachers?” Alex asks.  “That’s like, something out of a shitty movie!”  She uses her hip to push Maggie out of the way so she can line up a shot.

“Are you calling my life a shitty movie?” Maggie scoffs.

“Yes,” Alex says.  “Because I have good taste in movies.”

Maggie just glares at her.  “Come on, you’re telling me you don’t have any stupid cliché things that happened to you in high school after I left?  Crazy boyfriends?  Embarrassing prom dates?  _Anything_?”

Alex shakes her head.  “Nope.”  She takes her shot, and effortlessly pockets two balls.  Stepping back, Alex straightens up and smiles triumphantly.

Maggie steps into her personal space with a glare.  “I don’t believe you.”  Alex bites her lip, and Maggie feels her gaze fall down to Alex’s lips, just for a brief moment, before she meets her eyes again.

Alex rolls her eyes and downs the rest of her drink in one swig.  They’re both quite a few beers in, feeling pleasantly buzzed and brazen.  “If you must know,” Alex starts with a heavy sigh, “I actually sort of had a crush on my best friend.”  She chuckles nervously.  “Typical high school, right?”

“Alex,” Maggie says.  “You got a new best friend after me?!  What the hell?  Who was it?  Don’t tell me it was Bobby Newman, he was a tool.”

Alex closes her eyes, a soft, amused smile forms on her lips.  “No, Maggie, I—“ she stutters nervously, but meets Maggie’s eyes and continues.  “It was you.  I had a crush on you.  Back in high school.”

Maggie’s jaw drops.  She’s speechless for a moment.  “You did?” she gasps out.  “You didn’t—I mean, I didn’t know you were into girls.”

“I didn’t either,” Alex replies with a shrug.  “Not back then, at least.  But when I figured it out, looking back on everything, it all made sense, you know?”

Maggie nods sincerely.  “Yeah, I get it.  We’ve all been there.”

Alex’s shoulders drop, less tense, and she bends over the table to take another shot, which she pockets.

“So you had a crush on me?” Maggie asks, a smug grin on her face.

Alex’s eyes narrow.  “Don’t let it get to your head, Sawyer.  Your ego doesn’t need anymore inflating.”  She lines up another shot.

Maggie waits until Alex pulls back her cue, and is about to shoot.  “You know, I had a crush on you too.”

Alex fumbles the shot, and the cue ball bounces erratically off the side of the table, not even hitting the ball she was aiming for, and falls into the corner pocket.  She turns toward Maggie, cheeks tinged slightly pink, mouth slightly open with a question on her lips.  “You had a crush on me?

Maggie swallows thickly, and nods.  It’s not a lie, technically, but she didn’t just have a crush on Alex in high school.  Maggie was head over heels in love with her best friend.  But she’s not going to say that, of course.

“Hm,” Alex muses, as she steps aside for Maggie to take her turn.  Maggie retrieves the cue ball and places it at the perfect angle for her shot.  “I guess you do have good taste.”

Maggie just laughs and pockets one of her striped balls.  She smirks, thinking maybe now the tables have turned.  She pockets another ball and has one more to go, but the cue ball bounces off at an awkward angle, and hits the eight ball, which falls into another pocket.

“Fuck,” Maggie curses.

Alex grins.  “Next round’s on you.”

 

* * *

 

“Maybe we should stop monopolizing the table,” Maggie thinks aloud, an hour later, after losing another three games.

“You’re just sick of losing,” Alex teases, but she returns her cue to the rack, and goes to sit down at a booth again.  Maggie slides in next to her instead of across, and relishes in the feeling of their shoulders brushing, their thighs pressed together.

Alex orders a plate of hot wings and another drink.  She drapes an arm across the back of the seat casually, but it makes the hairs on the back of Maggie’s neck stand in anticipation.

“How are you liking National City so far?” Alex asks.

“It’s amazing,” Maggie says quickly.  “The weather is always nice, and it’s not a small town like Blue Springs or a shithole like Gotham, so I’m definitely loving it.”

Alex laughs.  “What’s wrong with Gotham?”

“It’s a shithole,” Maggie says plainly.  Alex gives her a playful glare, and Maggie sighs.  “High crime rates, officers are always at high risk, always fucking raining, and endless memories of my ex.  Trust me, National City is way better.”

“Even with all the aliens?” Alex asks, a little reserved, but curious.

“Please, I’d take aliens over my ex any day.”

“Bad break-up?” Alex says with a frown.

Maggie shrugs.  “Like any other break-up.  It was a while ago, and I’m totally over it, but we worked together so there was no avoiding her after.”  The waitress drops off their drinks and a basket of wings.

“Totally over it?” Alex asks.  Maggie can see the anxious glint in Alex’s eyes.

“Completely,” Maggie says with a smirk.  “But I don’t want to talk about my ex, that’s old news.”  She snatches a wing and nibbles on it.  Maggie feels Alex’s eyes on her, studying her.

“Anyone in National City pique your interest yet?”  It’s an innocent enough question, but it’s the way Alex’s voice is dripping with curiosity that sends Maggie’s heartbeat through the roof.

Maggie drops the wing and takes another sip of water before she turns to meet Alex’s heavy gaze.  She studies Alex’s face, eyes dropping down to glance over her lips, counting every freckle on her cheeks, studying the curve of her nose, before her eyes meet wide, curious brown ones again.  “Maybe,” she says, trying to gage Alex’s reaction.

When Alex’s tongue darts out to lick her lips, Maggie’s lips twitch up into a small smile.  “Just maybe?” Alex asks, feigning innocence, all the while leaning in closer.

Maggie nods.  “Maybe you could help me clear some things up,” she mutters.  It had sounded much smoother in Maggie’s head, but then Alex’s hand is at the back of her head, tangling fingers in her hair easily.  Maggie leans in, meeting her halfway, and brushes her nose against Alex’s before pressing their lips together in a firm, but brief kiss.

Maggie tilts her head to the side, looking at Alex curiously.  Alex purses her lips.  “This is weird, right?” she asks, but makes no move to pull away or move her wandering hands.  “This should be weird.”

Maggie gulps.  “Doesn’t feel weird to me,” she says.

Alex shakes her head.  “Me too.”

Suddenly, Alex’s grip in Maggie’s hair tightens as she pulls Maggie in for another kiss.  Her lips are soft and determined and slightly open.  Alex’s tongue tastes of beer, and Maggie has never loved the taste of beer so much.  Maggie’s hands fist into Alex’s shirt, tugging her closer, sliding her tongue past soft, chapped lips.  Alex lets out a soft gasp and Maggie immediately commits the sound to memory.

Alex’s hand slips under Maggie’s shirt, and when her fingers glide across hot skin, Maggie bites down on Alex’s lip to stifle a moan.  Alex gasps again and pulls back.  Her breathing is heavy and her lips are swollen and _god,_ she looks beautiful.

Maggie gulps.  “Maybe we should get out of here,” she whispers.

“Maybe we should.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s back hits the bed as Alex pushes her down; there’s soft pillows beneath her head, and her hands grip at sheets.  Alex tugs off Maggie’s boots, and Maggie tries to sit up to help, but Alex just pushes her back down harshly.

Maggie is helpless as Alex straddles her hips, pins her wrists to the bed, and kisses her senseless.  It’s all lips and tongues and teeth, and Maggie swears she’s never been kissed so hard.  Alex tugs at her lip and it’s almost hard enough to draw blood, but Maggie doesn’t care and rakes her nails down Alex’s back.

She tugs the shirt up over Alex’s head and only gets a moment to admire the view of her freckled chest and lace bra before their lips are attached again.  Alex’s fingers work the buttons on Maggie’s shirt, and her head dips down to kiss every new inch of skin as it’s exposed.  Maggie gasps.  Her hand finds the back of Alex’s head and holds it there.  Once the last button is undone, Alex pushes the shirt out of the way, but leaves it on.  She places a kiss right above the waistband of Maggie’s jeans and darts her tongue out.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes.

Alex’s lips stay on her stomach, kissing her toned abs, as her fingers work at the zipper of Maggie’s pants.  She tugs them easily down Maggie’s legs and places a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Maggie’s thigh.

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie whimpers.

Alex gets the message.  She moves up Maggie’s body, leaving a trail of kisses up her stomach to her chest, pushing Maggie’s bra out of the way to brush her thumbs against hard nipples.  Her tongue swipes the column of Maggie’s neck, eliciting another gasp from Maggie.  Alex leans her head back, slightly, to look down at her.

Maggie feels so vulnerable like this, jeans around her ankles, underneath someone who had such a tight hold on her heart twelve years ago.  She never thought she’d wind up in this position, _literally_.  Alex gazes down at her with such adoring eyes and Maggie’s heart feels full.

Maggie knows that they will have a lot to talk about after this.  She knows she still has so much to learn about Alex, so much that she’s missed out on.  There’s so much she _wants_ to learn about Alex.

Alex silences Maggie’s thoughts with a kiss.  It’s softer than before, more reassuring desire than unadulterated lust.  It’s a kiss that qualms any anxieties at the back of Maggie’s mind and brings her back to the moment.  It brings her back to the weight of Alex’s body over hers, the pressure of her thigh between her legs, the brush of her lips against her own.

Maggie holds Alex’s face delicately, but surely, as if she might slip away and break and all this will be over, and when Alex pulls away from the kiss, Maggie’s lips follow hers as she whines in disappointment.  Alex presses another brief kiss to her lips.  Maggie’s eyes flutter open to find Alex smiling at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alex whispers.

Before Maggie can say anything, or tell Alex how beautiful she is, Alex is gone, kissing her way back down Maggie’s body.  Alex pushes the jeans past Maggie’s ankles and tosses them onto the floor, then settles her head between her legs.

Maggie’s eyes squeeze shut when Alex’s nose brushes against her boxer-briefs.  She teases Maggie over this last barrier, and it feels so good but it’s not enough.  Maggie whines in frustration when Alex’s tongue laps against the wet fabric, doing nothing for the aching desire but making it worse.

“Alex,” Maggie gasps, “ _please_.”

That’s all it takes, because Alex hooks her fingers in the waistband of Maggie’s underwear and tugs them down until her legs are free.  Alex tosses the garment behind her, then settles, licking her lips at the sight of Maggie’s arousal.

Maggie thinks she’s never seen anything so beautiful in her life than Alex Danvers’ head between her legs.

When Alex’s tongue tentatively licks at her folds, Maggie’s vision goes white.  “Oh, _fuck_!” Maggie groans, as her hips move against her will.  Then Alex’s tongue slips inside and Maggie screams.  Her hands fist into Alex’s hair, tugging her closer.  Her back arches off the bed.  Alex’s touch is white-hot and sets every inch of Maggie’s skin on fire in the best way possible.

Alex hums in content, and the sound vibrates through Maggie, making her toes curl and another moan fall from her lips.  There’s fingers inside her now—Maggie wonders how many, or when that even happened, but she doesn’t care because Alex sucks on her clit gently while her fingers keep a steady rhythm.  It builds Maggie up and up agonizingly slow, and when Maggie tries to tighten her thighs around Alex’s head to get more leverage, Alex just spreads her legs even wider, and Maggie groans in frustration.

Alex’s fingers curl inside her, and Maggie can feel the sudden increased desire and her hips move faster against Alex’s mouth.  “I’m so close,” Maggie breathes.  This time, when Maggie’s thighs tighten around her head, Alex doesn’t push them away.  Alex’s fingers thrust faster, and when her tongue swirls around Maggie’s clit, Maggie cries out and her nails leave red marks down Alex’s back.

When the air returns to Maggie’s lungs, and she no longer sees stars in her eyes, and her vice grip on Alex’s head relaxes, Alex kisses up Maggie’s body once more.

“Holy shit,” Maggie gasps, still trying to catch her breath.

Alex kisses her lips.  Maggie tastes herself and it almost makes her come again.

“You okay?” Alex asks.  She kisses Maggie again, softly.

Maggie nods.  “Mhm,” she mumbles against Alex’s lips.  “That was amazing.”

“You think?” Alex asks with a smirk.

Maggie moves her lips to Alex’s jaw and kisses up to nibble on her ear.  Alex moans, and Maggie takes the opportunity to flip her over, pinning her to the bed.  “I think,” Maggie mutters, “you’re wearing too many clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie doesn’t know what time it is.

She dozed off for at least a couple hours, then woke up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, but with familiar arms wrapped around her.  It’s still dark outside, which tells Maggie it’s somewhere in the very early hours of the morning.  Far too early to be awake, that’s for sure.

She snuggles into Alex’s embrace, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin, but feels the woman tense next to her.  _Shit_ , she must’ve woken Alex up by mistake.

“Maggie?” comes Alex’s soft voice in her ear.

“It’s me,” Maggie whispers.  “I’m here.”  She places a soft kiss on Alex’s chin.

Alex sighs wistfully.  “I thought it was a dream,” she mutters, voice rough from sleep and sex.

Maggie smiles.  “I’m glad it wasn’t.”

As her eyes adjust to the dark, Alex slowly comes into view.  Her messy hair strewn across the pillow, her eyes dark with drowsiness, the pink marks on her neck that Maggie herself left there.  She thinks that she would love to count all the freckles on Alex’s cheeks, but she leans in and kisses them instead.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Maggie breathes.  Alex blushes under her gaze, so Maggie leans in and kisses her lips.  “I’ve always thought you were so beautiful.”

“You’re a sap,” Alex giggles, and Maggie silences her with another kiss.

“I never thought this would happen,” Maggie muses.

“What?” Alex asks.  “Us having sex?”

Maggie smiles and shakes her head.  “Not just the sex—which was amazing, if I didn’t say earlier.”

“You said.”

“I just mean,” Maggie starts, and trails off, at a loss for words.  “You and me.  Getting to kiss you and call you beautiful.”

Alex’s smile is soft and sincere.  “Sounds like you had a pretty big crush on me,” she jokes.

Maggie shakes her head.  “Alex, I was totally in love with you in high school.”

Alex’s eyebrows raise in sincere surprise.  “You were?”  Maggie nods.  Alex purses her lips in concentration, and she studies Maggie’s face curiously, silently.  “What about now?” she asks after a while.

“Now?” Maggie breathes.  Alex nods her head.  Maggie tilts her head; Alex’s eyes make her feel so exposed, and she knows she can’t lie, even if she wanted to.  “I think I’m falling for you all over again.”

The words scare her for a moment.  They scare her because it’s twelve years of suppressed feelings that have suddenly come rushing back tenfold.  They scare her because she’s never felt such strong feelings for someone so _quickly_.  They scare her because—what if it scares Alex?

It doesn’t scare Alex, though.  Maggie knows almost immediately with the way Alex’s eyes light up, and with the way she pulls Maggie in for another kiss.

What doesn’t scare Maggie is how much being in Alex’s arms feels like home.


End file.
